


Todd The Isopod.

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Giant isopod, M/M, Todd the Isopod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: “What the heck is that?” Theo said, his face twisted in mortification.Liam on the other hand, was looking at the creature with complete, unadulterated awe.





	Todd The Isopod.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Ok this is all because I sent Cal an edited video on Instagram
> 
> Here is the full video.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV_Ldl1KvEg&t=99s

“What the heck is that?” Theo said, his face twisted in mortification. “Dude, this thing is going crazy!” 

In his hand was a giant water cockroach looking thing, about the size of a football on its back and flexing its spindly legs and tail almost angrily. He and Liam were down at the river, collecting samples for Biology to try and save Liam’s grade once and for all and if Theo got the idea from an episode of Dawson’s Creek, then that was no one’s business other than his own. 

Liam on the other hand, was looking at the creature with complete, unadulterated awe. 

“Oh my god.” he breathed, scooping the thing out of Theo’s hands and bring it close to rub the creature under his chin. “He is wonderful.” 

“Liam what is it?” Theo said through a laugh, the creature continuing to twitch, its antennae moving across Liam’s face, making the boy laugh and Theo worry about his sanity. 

“His name is Todd.” Liam said,pressing a kiss to the top of the thing's head, making Theo wince and scream out, “and he is our son.”

Liam continued to hold the creature, apparently named Todd, wrapping it in one of the towels they had brought with them. He cradled it in his arms like a baby, still looking at it like the monstrocity had hung the moon. 

“Your mother instincts; just kicking in.” Theo said, pulling out his phone and snapping a few pictures while Liam bounced the thing as though he was trying to sooth it. 

“What is that?” a guy called from the car park, pointing at the thing in Liam’s arms. 

“We have no idea!” Theo yelled, swinging his phone around to include the guy in his video.

“His name is Todd!” Liam hollered, holding up the bundle to show the man “He’s our child!” 

“Oh my god!” the guy called from his car, standing on the side step of his truck. Another voice screamed from the car, apparently the back seat was full of pre-teens. 

“Take him out of the towel and show them.” Theo laughed, and Liam pulled Todd from his bundle, the thing flexing in almost a back bend. The kids in the car all started screaming for the creature and Theo felt tears of laughter welling in his eyes

“We love you Todd!”

“Oh my god, Todd!”

“Todd!!!!”

Theo laughed harder, almost hysterically at the loving look on liam’s face as he gently touched Todd’s underside, admiring the spindly legs and the harsh looking pincers. They were due for a pack dinner in a half hour and Liam was looking as though he had no intention of letting his ‘child’ go. 

***

An full hour and thirty seven different google searches saw Liam, Theo and Todd rocking up for the pack dinner. On entering the restaurant, Liam shoved Todd’s bundle into Theo’s arms, grabbing a booster seat from the nook by the door.

Theo braced himself, and wasn't disappointed. 

“What is that?” Mason said, meeting them halfway across the restaurant on his way back from getting drinks.

“That’s Todd!” Liam said excitedly, “Our baby!” 

“That is not a baby. That is-” Mason said, giving his best friend the look he honestly deserved.

“Oh my god is that a Giant Isopod?” Corey said, jumping from the table and holding out his hands to take Todd from Theo’s arms. “Hello Darling!” he cooed, jostling him as though he was a baby that needed to be settled while Liam puffed out his chest and set up the booster chair at the table. 

“His name is Todd.” Theo said, earning a hard look from every other pack member.

“Oh my god.” Lydia said, literally face palming. “Todd the Isopod.” 

“It’s genius for my clever boy!” Liam said, taking Todd from Corey and placing him in the booster seat, fluffing the towel so that Todd was propped up and everyone could see him.

“That’s it I am done with you guys.” Malia said loudly. “I am going to sit so far over there, and when you are done entertaining shellfish. I may come back.” 

“So Malia was fun. But she is cancelled now.” Liam said, tickling the hard shell of Todd’s back. The other pack members continued to look sceptical, but went back to their dinner. 

“I don’t know if Isopods are allowed in the pack?” Scott said through a mouthful of spaghetti as he looked between where Malia was sat at the bar and Todd’s bundle. 

“Did you name him after the Fox and the Hound?” Stiles said, narrowing his eyes when Liam nodded happily, using his straw with a finger over one end to suck up water to give to the isopod. His face lighting up when the the water made Todd flex and twitch. “OK, honestly that is it and I just can’t with you guys. I’ll be at the bar, which is thankfully free of weird sea monsters.” he said, taking his plate and joining Malia.

“Todd is not a monster.” Liam blinked after Stiles, and Corey patted him on the shoulder in a offer of comfort. 

“You know,” Corey said, pulling out his phone and opening the torch app, shining the light at Todd. “I can see the family resemblance.” The light reflected off of the crustacean’s eyes, and Liam couldn’t help but look up at Theo, flashing his own eyes; his smile impossibly big. Theo melted a little. If some weird sea creature made Liam this happy there was no way Theo would be able to tell him no.

“Well I am not even surprised.” Brett drawled “It wouldn’t be the first time Dunbar played house with some kind of monstrosity.” 

“Um.” Theo said with a sniff. “ First of all, that is our son. And his name is Todd. Second of all;”

Brett wasn’t prepared for Theo’s fist.


End file.
